De maleficios y magias
by FourLadies
Summary: U/A. Darien… Darien es un nombre, Darien es un hombre, Darien es una historia. He aquí el por qué un nombre, un hombre y una historia se han ido borrando de la memoria colectiva...¡La histora mas oscura de Darien Chiba!
1. Prólogo

_Gran parte de los personajes presentados a continuación pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y los usamos sin fines de lucro alguno_

* * *

_**Lady Fénix y Lady Dragon en conjunción con FourLadies se enorgullece en traer para todos ustedes:**_

_**De Maleficios y Magias**_

"El que no escriba la historia universal como historia criminal, se hace cómplice de ella.

Los crímenes pequeños son objeto de persecuciones por parte de perros y policías. Los grandes son objeto de reverencia por parte de los historiadores" Karlheinz Deschner

* * *

_El hombre camina por las calles de la ciudad, lleva al hombro una caja cubierta con una tela de color rojo, sus ropas parecen desgastadas y llenas de lodo fresco._

_Por esas épocas los caminos estaban en tan malas condiciones que era habitual. El hombre es joven, de ojos verdes, una poblada barba rojiza cubre sus facciones curtidas por el sol. Camina entre los hidalgos que van a caballo atravesando la "Puerta de Badajoz" y entrando de lleno a la ciudad de Córdoba._

_-¡Ea, buen hombre! ¿Podéis decirme por qué camino llego a la Catedral?-pregunta el caminante a un hombre obeso que lleva empujando una carreta con sandías por las callejas de la ciudad. Este lo obsequia con una mirada despectiva y lo evalúa de arriba abajo. Sólo por su indumentaria remendada de colores llamativos y su bandolera sabe a qué se dedica aquel hombre._

_-¿No sabéis que está prohibido que los juglares hagáis vuestros actos frente a la casa de Dios?-con reticencia el tipo obeso, con una sonrisa del caminante._

_-No os preocupéis, lo que vengo a hacer a Córdoba no tiene nada que ver con Dios.- burlón el viajero, un refunfuño del tipo de las sandías indica que el comentario no le agradó del todo._

_-Seguid por la calle derecho y saldréis a la plaza.-termina este alejándose de allí._

_-¡Habéis sido muy útil! ¡Id con Dios!-se despide jovialmente el caminante, después dirige sus pasos hacia el centro de la ciudad, llega a la plaza principal y se descubre la cabeza tomando el sombrero verde que lleva y santiguándose a la entrada de la catedral. _

_Después mira cómo las personas que concurren el lugar vienen y van y sonríe. Allí, entre la gente, está lo que él vino a buscar, atravesando los terribles y peligrosos caminos de Andalucía, con riesgo de ser asaltado o tomado por uno de los contingentes cristianos o moros confundido con un espía. Pero para alguien de su profesión aquello era habitual. _

_Al fin, el caminante se detiene en medio de la plaza, baja la pesada caja que lleva al hombro y la descubre de la tela carmín, dejando ver un cajón de madera. De este extrae una mandolina la cual afina levemente dejando escuchar sus notas. Cuando siente que está lista, comienza sus canto con una voz bien timbrada de barítono, cuyos matices emotivos consiguen que los transeúntes lo miren y se vayan congregando a su alrededor._

_-¡Bella ciudad de Córdoba! ¡Hermosa joya de Andalucía bañada por las aguas platinadas del Guadalquivir! ¡Habitantes privilegiados de este paraíso! ¡Venid y escuchad las historias de este pobre juglar que recorre los caminos de España develando con sus notas las historias más apasionante y misteriosas que se ocultan tras los castillos de los hidalgos y bajo los sólidos muros de las iglesias!-mujeres que llevan canastas con frutas y hombres con traje de labriegos se van acercando formando un corro de personas alrededor del trovador._

_-¿Sabed Oh insignes habitantes de la joya del Guadalquivir que todas las ciudad que he visitado tienen historias románticas, fantásticas o heroicas para ser contadas? ¡Pero ninguna como Córdoba guarda tan celosamente una historia prohibida, oculta y oscura! Una historia de un hombre cuya maldad supera por mucho las maldades imaginables por un ser humano._

_-¡Os equivocáis forastero!-ruge un hombre que montado en su caballo escucha al juglar.-¡Córdoba nunca ha conocido a alguien como ese hombre que describís!-lanza el joven de elegante estampa. Las personas en torno al juglar murmuran, pero el músico sonríe._

_-¡Lamento contradeciros señor! ¡Es justamente la Ciudad de Córdoba la que guarda, oculta para todos, la memoria de ese hombre terrible!._

_-Si es como voz decís trovador, ese engendro de Satán de vuestro cantar debió ser musulmán.-opina el elegante caballero._

_-No siempre las peores maldades vienen de los infieles mi señor.-se inclina el juglar arriba de su cajón.-Todo lo contrario, el hombre de mi trova era como voz, de noble cuna y distinguida estirpe. Lo cual no menguaba en nada la malignidad de sus acciones ni la forma despiadada en que sacaba del su camino a todos cuantos le estorbaban. Es en parte quizá por lo noble de su linaje, por lo que a muchos les conviene que la negra leyenda en torno a él sea olvidada.-dice el Juglar. Un número mayor de personas se congrega en torno escuchando la leve querella del caminante y del hidalgo._

_-¡Pardiez, juglar! ¡Si es verdad lo que decís y ese hombre malvado ha vivido en Córdoba, contadnos su historia! Si me place lo que contáis, quizá os obsequie con algunos duros de recompensa.-sonríe el joven del caballo._

_-Con vuestra venia entonces mi insigne señor, comenzaré a contar la historia más oscura y terrible, que por siglos han mantenido oculta los arcos de la Mezquita de Catedral.-se inclina el juglar. Las personas en torno tienen la mirada fija en él, este arranca algunas notas con su mandolina y comienza en canto…_

_**Darien…**_

_**Darien es un nombre**_

_**Darien es un hombre,**_

_**Darien es una historia**_

_**he aquí el por qué un nombre, un hombre y una historia**_

_**se han ido borrando de la memoria colectiva...**_

El Guadalquivir aquella noche no reflejaba la luna, la ciudad comenzaba a quedar en penumbras y los últimos rayos del sol se perdían en las nubes, muriendo en los techos de las casas y en las cúpulas arábigas.

La oscuridad cubría por completo a la ciudad; el último toque de las campanas de la catedral, antigua Mezquita de Córdoba, sonaba en las calles desiertas en que sólo el sonido de los pasos marciales de la guardia del gobernador.

Por las calles estrechas y serpenteantes de la ciudad, camina una sombra encogollada, va a toda prisa, como si fuera seguida por alguien. Al doblar una esquina, una farola alumbra un poco su rostro oculto por una capucha. Refleja rasgos de una mujer joven. La chica corría lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, sosteniendo algo contra su pecho y volteando a ver continuamente hacia atrás.

Sí, era perseguida.... un grupo de unos cinco hombres con pesadas armaduras se dispersaban para atrapar a la grácil muchacha… Qué cruel es la vida, pensaría uno ¿por qué un grupo de hombres fuertes se miden contra una chica indefensa?

-¡Buscad entre las callejas! ¡Cerradle el paso y que no llegue a la Judería o la perderemos!-grita un soldado que parece el líder de los guardias que se dispersan en la persecución.

Ella seguía corriendo. Su respiración, además del golpear de sus pasos era el único sonido en las calles. Alguno que otro mirón se asomaba por la ventana, notando la situación y persignándose ante ella. Cerraban las celosías de madera y la chica continuaba su carrera.

Estaba acostumbrada a escapar siempre corriendo, siempre alerta… pero esta vez sentía su cuerpo fallar al responder, la persecución había sido larga. En cuanto pudo, detectó una entrada entre las calles y rápidamente se metió pegándose mucho a la pared y respirando agitada tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Alá bendito…protege a tu sierva.-murmuró la chica en una plegaria. Pocos segundos después oyó a los hombres pasar corriendo de largo al lado suyo, pero siguió allí, parada inmóvil, escuchando sólo los latidos de su corazón. Cuando estuvo segura de que ya nadie la seguía, salió de su escondite y siguió su camino por la "Calleja de las flores" hasta llegar al barrio árabe que estaba cerrado con una reja como medida de seguridad. Ella trepó con agilidad por las rejas y saltó hacia el otro lado. Otra mujer sale de las sombras.

-¡Reizel!…Gracias a Alá está aquí, Almirah…

-Calma Zelma, se necesitan más que diez guardias del archidiácono para detenerme.-dice la chica.

-¿Y los prisioneros?...Zaid, Muley…-

-Libres y a salvo Zelma. Escondidos en casas de personas que nos facilitó el padre Samaniego, mañana saldrán de Córdoba.-asiente la chica quitando su capucha y revelando su largo cabello negro y sus ojos amatista.

-Alá bendecirá a la señorita por lo que hizo por esas familias.-

-Lo sé Zelma, pero ahora vamos a casa porque seguramente ese zorro enviará a su comisión a indagar… ¿Está todo listo?-

-Todo listo, como habíamos quedado.-añade la mujer. La chica se quita la cogulla mientras camina hasta una casa de construcción arábiga, en la que tocando tres veces, un criado abre la puerta. Dentro de ella se escucha la música de una fiesta animada, la joven lleva debajo de la capa un traje brillante de color azul y ella y la mujer mayor se integran a la fiesta perdiéndose entre la gente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los guardias de armaduras plateadas con el escudo del gobernador de Córdoba caminan por las estrechas calles nocturnas escoltando a un hombre joven que viste una sotana negra. Su figura es arrogante y altiva; de cabellos negros y ojos azules. De un azul lacerante y agudo, llenos de un brillo intenso, casi congelante. Lleva el ceño fruncido y la actitud toda de molestia y de ira. Llega al fin a la plaza y se acerca a los cepos de madera en que debían estar los prisioneros, mira los cerrojos renegridos y deshechos, abiertos los grilletes; entonces una vena se salta en su frente como siempre que el odio o la rabia lo dominan, luego grita con voz potente.

-¡Galvéz!...-su voz es atronadora y recia, tan potente que consigue hacer temblar a los hombres de armas. Un soldado de barba negra se acerca.- ¿Queréis explicarme granuja inepto por qué maldición del demonio se escaparon los prisioneros?-ruje el joven clérigo sujetando de la solapa al soldado que a pesar de ser más alto y fuerte tiembla ante las palabras de su superior.

-Padre Darien, nosotros no supimos cómo…sólo escuchamos una explosión…ved el humo de la carreta…nos descuidamos por el incendio y al regresar… ya no estaban…nadie podía haberlos liberado sin las llaves.-

-Sólo los ardides de Satanás y yo sé perfectamente quién los usa… ¿Visteis a una mujer cerca imbéciles?-gritó el sacerdote pateando un guijarro.

-Vimos una sombra señor, la perseguimos hasta la "Calleja de las Flores" pero se desvaneció como aparición del infierno.-se excusa el capitán, Darien lo suelta de la solapa y mira en torno.

-Sólo hay una mujer en todo Córdoba que pudo hacerlo y ella está demasiado cerca de Satanás como para usar sus artes… ¡Síganme! Vamos al barrio árabe…-dice el clérigo con un tono de mando más propio de un militar que de un eclesiástico. Tomando una antorcha de una pica cerca de allí; el contingente llega al fin a la reja que divide el barrio árabe del resto de la ciudad. El joven de ojos azules saca de entre su túnica negra un pequeño puñal y con el mango de este toca en la reja.

-¡Abrid la reja Voto a Sanes!-dice el joven y nadie responde. Al fin un anciano encorvado cubierto con un manto y sujetando un bastón se acerca.-¡Abrid la reja maldito perro o la derribaré de un cañonazo!.-

-Lo siento señor, pero por orden del alcaide el acceso al barrio árabe se cierra siempre luego del toque de catedral de la hora de Completas.-se excusa el anciano árabe.

-¡He aquí a uno que es más que el maldito alcaide árabe! ¡Abre la reja en nombre del archidiácono de la Catedral!-

-¿El Padre Ribera de Puente?-se extraña el anciano y se acerca. La antorcha alumbra el aristocrático porte del sacerdote.- ¡Padre Darien! ¡Disculpad!-dice el árabe y sujetando un círculo de madera lateral hace girar el mecanismo de cadenas que poco a poco abre la puerta.- ¡Disculpadme Padre Darien! ¡No le digáis al Alcaide o me azotará!-se disculpa el anciano árabe cayendo de rodillas y sujetando la sotana negra. El clérigo lo mira con desdén y le da un puntapié que lo derriba por el suelo.

-¡No me toquéis perro infiel! y en cuanto a lo que pides, veré yo mismo que no sólo te azoten sino que te encarcelen una semana en la peor mazmorra por haber entorpecido nuestros planes…¡Vamos ineptos!...-dice Darien.-¡A la casa de Ahmed Wejbe! ¡Ahora!.-ordena el archidiácono y dirige a sus hombres por las calles del barrio árabe hasta llegar a un pequeño pero elegante palacio de almenas arábigas del cual sale bullicio de música y voces. Toca la puerta y un criado abre.

- Laila Tiaba.-(buenas noches)-saluda al criado, pero el Padre Darien lo empuja con violencia y entra intempestivamente en la reunión árabe en cuyo patio central se hayan sentados en cojines los más distinguidos miembros de la comunidad musulmana de Córdoba bebiendo y comiendo.

En extremo del salón, baila un grupo de mujeres. Una de ellas es una bellísima joven de traje arábigo color azul; cientos de collares y monedas adornan su cuerpo. Un grupo de músicos tocan una melodía oriental mientras la joven mueve su cuerpo flexible ante los acordes de la música.

Durante un momento los ojos lacerantes del clérigo se pierden en los movimientos agraciados de la mujer que danza como si surtiera un efecto hipnótico, pero después aprieta los puños lleno de ira y acerándose al lugar del festejo, derriba de una patada una de las mesas. El alboroto hace que algunas criadas griten, que la música cese y que todos miren al hombre que mantiene su pie sobre la mesa derruida.

-Vaya vaya…el excelentísimo archidiácono de la catedral en persona, ¡que honor padre Ribera de Puente! Disculpe que no se le haya invitado a la reunión pero creo yo que este tipo de saraos no son propios de un hombre de Dios.-ironiza esto último la chica de ojos amatista mirando con reto al sacerdote. Un fulgor de odio arde en las pupilas azules de Darien.

-¡Guardias! ¡Aprended a esa mujer!-ordena Darien a sus hombres que dudan en movilizarse.- ¿No escuchasteis idiotas? ¡Aprendedla!-

-¡Padre Ribera de Puente! Cometéis un grave error, ¿Bajo qué cargos deseáis aprender a Reizel Wejbe?-se levanta de una mesa un respetable hombre árabe de larga barba negra puntiaguda y ojos inteligentes.

-Vaya, **Imâd Al-Dîn**, no sabía que el alcaide árabe concurriese a las fiestas de los Wejbe.-dice molesto Darien.

-Sabéis que soy amigo del padre de Reizel, pero a pesar de ello no entiendo por qué queréis aprender a esta joven.-insiste el funcionario.

-¡Porque esa bruja endemoniada liberó hace una hora a los dos prisioneros que estaban en los cepos de la plaza acusados de incitar la violencia contra el reino de Castilla y Aragón el día de la toma de Catedral!.-acusa Darien señalando con su dedo a la mujer árabe que lo obsequia con una sonrisa irónica.

-Creo en verdad que no sabéis lo que decís Padre Darien, o quizá el incienso os esté dañando la cabeza.-explica la joven árabe, caminando por la plataforma hasta estar delante de él.-Yo he estado danzando en esta fiesta desde la hora nona hasta este momento y de ello son testigos todos mis invitados…-dice Reizel mirándolo con reto y señalando con su mano a las personas que se hallan en el lugar, Darien crispa de furia su mano.

-¡Mienten! ¡Todos mentís! ¿Creéis que acaso confiaré en la palabra de los infieles que, como tú, solapan actos de traidores a la corona y a la fe verdadera?-sigue el implacable sacerdote.

-Si no os basta la palabra de los invitados Padre Ribera de Puente, tenéis la mía. Yo he estado aquí desde la hora que ella señaló hasta el momento en que habéis irrumpido en nuestra reunión.-corrobora el alcaide Al-Din. La chica árabe sigue mirándolo con la misma sonrisa de reto y burla que lo saca de sus casillas.

-No sé como ocurrió, pero una mujer encapuchada incendió una carreta y aprovechando la oportunidad liberó a los presos. No usó llaves, sino trucos mágicos para abrir los cepos y me dejaría cortar la mano derecha si no fuiste tú ¡Bruja!-lanza Darien.

-Muy muy mal Padre Darien, ¿Culpáis a una mujer indefensa de la ineptitud de sus guardias? ¿Cómo puedo haber estado aquí y en la plaza a la vez? ¿Acaso no hay una reja que nos aísla de la ciudad cristiana?-reta Reizel. El sacerdote está a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, de buena gana habría llegado a su lado y con sus propias manos tomaría ese maldito cuello moreno y lo retorcería hasta ahogarla…o quizá besarla… ¿Cómo podía una sola criatura ser al mismo tiempo tan terriblemente irritante y tan hermosa?

-Creo Padre Ribera de Puente que esto ha sido un equívoco y que la persona que buscáis no está aquí.-se atreve el viejo alcaide árabe. Los ojos azules lacerantes del sacerdote se cruzan con las pupilas moradas y burlonas de la joven árabe. Darien termina de derribar con el pié la mesa, como único medio de descargar su furia. La joven árabe baja del tablado y camina hacia él, al llegar se inclina.-¿Le muestro la salida?.-dice ella.

-¡Vámonos!-casi ruge el sacerdote, los guardias comienzan a salir de la casa, pero Darien sigue mirando a la mujer con odio.-Algún día bruja, tendré el poder suficiente para hacerte pagar.-jura el clérigo.

-No lo dudo archidiácono, pero mientras ese día llega, seguiremos siendo buenos enemigos…y antes de que se vaya… ¿Sabe lo que la pólvora le hace a los cerrojos de los candados?... ¿No?...Yo sí lo sé.-termina ella con toda burla alejándose de allí. Darien sale de la casa dando un portazo terrible.

-¡La fiesta continúa!-dice la joven árabe y los músicos tocan animadamente de nuevo. Ella se acerca al alcaide.

-Reizel, estás jugando con fuego, el archidiácono de Catedral no es un hombre que se distinga por tratar bien a sus enemigos, lo sabes bien por tu Padre.-advierte el funcionario.

-Precisamente por eso Imâd, mientras haya zorros como Darien Ribera de Puente a quienes hacer rabiar y mientras haya injusticias que denunciar, debo estar allí. Por mi padre más que por nadie, que solía ser vuestro alcaide- recrimina la chica.

-Eso era antes Reizel, antes de que el Califato cayera y antes de que fuéramos sojuzgados por los cristianos. Ahora, debemos tener cuidado si queremos sobrevivir…sólo me preocupo, eres un miembro importante de la comunidad árabe Reizel, no te expongas de más, que no siempre estaré allí para defenderte.-acaba el alcaide y regresa a sus mesa. La chica entra en una habitación seguida de su aya.

-Zelma, prepara todo, mañana es día de consulta, hay que tener todo listo temprano para recibir y atender a los enfermos, y por la noche habrá tablado en la cueva "El Gato".-dice ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Rei ¿Seguís con esa idea?...ya escuchasteis al alcaide y las amenazas del archidiácono.-aterrada la señora usando el diminutivo del nombre de su ama , nombre que sólo usaban los que la conocían de cerca, el mismo que su padre usaba.

-Sabes que bailar no lo hago por política sino por gusto Zelma- termina la joven y soltando sus cabellos negros aparta unas cortinas y entra en una habitación con una cama llena de cojines.-Además, sabes lo que dicen las estrellas, quizá allí lo pueda encontrar…

-¿Seguís con ese sueño Rei?.-cuestiona la mujer mayor ayudándola a quitarse las joyas.

-No es un sueño, es parte de mi destino Zelma. El hombre con el dragón, al que estoy destinada y el que me está destinado. Sabes que está escrito.-asiente la chica mirando hacia la ventana.-Y sé que algún día, mi vida y la suya se cruzarán.-acaba la bella árabe y se recuesta en la cama entre los cojines mirando las estrellas que aparecen en el cielo de la ciudad de Córdoba…

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

En una época perdida en la bruma del tiempo, cuatro seres míticos se unieron para formas las constelaciones celestes sacrificando sus vidas en una gran colisión, el Dragón, el Fénix, el Tigre y la Tortuga. La diosa Amaterasu en agradecimiento a su sacrificio, les otorgó a cada uno el poder sobre un elemento y les obsequió uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales del universo…

Así como ellos se unieron una vez con un mismo fin, Four Ladies se une en una historia que es su primer fic conjunto, una historia basada en datos y hechos históricos, pero adaptada según nuestra imaginación y claro, la dosis correspondiente del "Lado Oscuro". No queremos hacer un ensayo histórico, sino sólo una historia diferente, pero con su dosis de realismo y fantasía por incongruente que se lea, ya que por medio de este trabajo queremos abrir caminos en el fandom y continuar la lucha por la libre expresión.

Queremos aclarar a nuestros lectores que este trabajo lo actualizaremos cuando nuestros proyectos personales nos lo permitan, así que no podemos prometer que sea periódicamente, pero sí lo terminaremos, ya que al ser nuestro primer fic conjunto todas nosotras participaremos con diferentes capítulos y escenas ya que este proyecto nos entusiasma sobremanera.

Sin más nos despedimos y agradecemos enormemente el tiempo tomado en leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, en el cual, los vuelcos que da nuestra mente pueden ser aun más impredecibles…

"Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras y siempre letales, somos las damas del lado oscuro".

ATTE: Four Ladies.


	2. Ante la catedral

**Lady Tortoise y Lady Tiger en conjunción con Fourladies presentan para ustedes:**

**_De maleficios y magias_**

**Capítulo 2**

**

* * *

  
**

_**La alegría del guerrero que llegaba, se veía aquella mañana gloriosa,**_

_**Entrando triunfante en procesión pomposa, **_

_**Mas bajo los palacios de la ciudad hermosa,**_

_**Se esconden de las almas los secretos oscuros,**_

_**El corazón negro que una vida corta,**_

_**La esperanza de la doncella anhelando a su amado,**_

_**Y los hilos del destino que tejían los amores**_

_**De dos almas opuestas que un baile fundió…**_

Las luces de la aurora próxima se divisaban en el horizonte cordobés. Pocos momentos más de sueño restaban a quienes con su trabajo mantenían la ciudad en movimiento. Pronto despertarían también los habitantes del barrio árabe para el primer Salat del día.

De cualquier manera, una de sus habitantes respiraba sobresaltada y bañada en sudor, incorporándose en la cama. Sus pensamientos regresaban a su sueño, el sueño que la hizo despertar. "_No ese sueño, no otra vez_" El dragón había encontrado la forma de colarse nuevamente en su cabeza, parecía no querer salirse nunca de ahí…

Preocupada trató en encontrar engaño en su visión, pero era en vano, ella sabía que no lo encontraría. Si no había engaño, debía entonces mostrar algún sendero, pero para ella seguía oculto. Esta vez sin embargo, había algo más, una mirada…Ojos claros que la miraban con atención y curiosidad.

Agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y apartó el cabello de su cara. Se incorporó y enseguida se hincó al lado de la cama.

-Alá bendito, muéstrame la senda, ilumíname. No logro ver claramente, pero tú que eres El Uno, El Misericordioso, El Dador de Paz, El diseñador de las Formas; enséñame la verdad. Aparta de mi mente estos pensamientos en caso de que no sean de tu agrado, y si lo son, dime cómo puedo complacerte. Pero si es la reflexión y el aprendizaje el camino que he de seguir; Tú eres eterno sin principio y permanente sin final. Que acontezca pues, lo que tú desees- y enseguida continuó a rezar el Salat Fajr.

_Allhu Akbar_

_Bismillāhi r-raḥmāni r-raḥīm_

_Al ḥamdu lillāhi rabbi l-'ālamīn_

_Ar raḥmāni r-raḥīm_

_Māliki__ yawmi d-dīn_

_Iyyāka na'budu wa iyyāka nasta'īn_

_Ihdinā ṣ-ṣirāṭ al-mustaqīm_

_Ṣirāṭ al-laḏīna an'amta 'alayhim ġayril maġḍūbi 'alayhim walāḍ ḍāllī …….._

Siguió así, rezando, hasta que halló para sí misma un poco de paz.

Más tarde, en la casa de almenas arábigas que brillan esa mañana con el sol, se escuchaban las risas de unos pequeños niños de piel morena y cabello tan negro que destella brillos azulosos. Corrían por el jardín de la casa del reconocido y apreciado médico Ahmed Wejbe alrededor de la fuente cuidados por Zelma. Una bella mujer de largo vestido azul cielo con una joya de zafiro en su frente se haya sentada en una silla bordando y riendo de ver las ocurrencias de los niños. Reizel sale de la casa luego de la oración matutina y se acerca a la mujer del zafiro, a la cual saluda.

-Amira.-dice la joven-As Salamu Alayki.

-Alayki As-Salaam Reizel-responde esta.

-No sabía que estaban en la casa, lamento al demora pero estaba haciendo el Salat Matutino… ¡Mohamed! ¡Hafid! -grita ella.

-¡Tía Rei! -corren los dos chicos y se abrazan de ella.

-¿Quién me dice uno de los cinco pilares del Corán?-pregunta ella.

-¿Habrá albaricoques para quien lo diga tía Reizel?-dice el mayorcito.

-Puede ser Mohammed…vamos…sé que los saben -sonríe ella.

-¡Doy fe de que no hay más divinidad que Alá y Mohammed es su profeta! -grita el menor, Rei sonríe.

-¡Bien Hafid!…Entonces…-Rei mueve sus manos y aparece una fruta que da al niño-es tuyo… ¿Y Mohammed?...sé que sabes otro…

-¡El creyente debe peregrinar al menos una vez en la vida a la ciudad de La Meca, siempre y cuando tenga los medios económicos y las condiciones de salud necesarias!-dice el mayor, Rei con otro pase "mágico" le da la fruta.

-Bien a los dos. Su tía está orgullosa… ¡A Jugar!-los niños corren comiendo la fruta. Rei se sienta al lado de su cuñada.

-Los consientes mucho-dice la mujer a su lado quitándose el velo dejando ver su cabello negro azuloso como el de sus hijos.

-Ami, sabes que adoro a tus niños, ellos son el futuro de Córdoba y de nuestra raza. En ellos están los anhelos de un mundo más libre y mejor, por eso conviene que tengan principios firmes-termina la chica de ojos amatistas, la joven a su lado mueve la cabeza.

-Reizel, la política y la lucha por la libertad no nos concierne a las mujeres… La creación de Alá es perfecta… ¿Ves acaso alguna abolladura en la creación? Alá sabe porqué y cómo hace las cosas y nosotras no debemos interferir en sus designios ni cuestionarlos. Él había decretado que Muley y Zaid muriesen por poner en riesgo a toda la comunidad con su protesta, así debía ser-

-Nos concierne a todos Ami, somos parte de este mundo y de la comunidad árabe y eso era una injusticia-

-¡Entonces era verdad!… El alcaide estuvo en casa, habló con Zepphir y le dijo sobre lo que hiciste; sobre el baile-se atreve Amira.

-¿Entonces, mi hermano está aquí?... ¿Esa es la razón de su visita? -alterada Reizel.

-Está con vuestro Padre en el despacho-reitera Ami -¡Reizel! -la intenta detener cuando ella abandona abruptamente el jardín y sube las escaleras. Llega y escucha la discusión en árabe que su padre estaba teniendo con su hermano.

- Imâd Al-Dîn me lo dijo todo Padre. Sobre el plan de Reizel, sobre la fiesta y más que nada; el baile. ¿Te das cuenta?...todos los invitados la vieron exponer su cuerpo transgrediendo las leyes de la Sharia y los Hadices. También la vieron el archidiácono y sus esbirros- alterado el joven de cabello negro azulado y barba triangular.

-Me lo dijo también Zepphir, ya la he reprendido-

-No lo creo, siempre habéis sido muy condescendiente con ella Padre. Creo que tenéis debilidad por Reizel debido a su parecido con mi madre… Dejarla estudiar y ejercer medicina, involucrarse en charlas políticas y religiosas, y ahora, hasta salvar presos del archidiácono. Sus atrevimientos van en aumento Padre y está poniendo en riesgo nuestro prestigio en la sociedad musulmana-estalla el joven. Ahmed Wejbe lo mira con sus ojos negros penetrantes y sus pobladas cejas.

-Salvó dos vidas Zepphir.

-¿Y a qué costo?

-El baile fue solo para encubrir su huída, es todo y no se repetirá. Además, ¿qué saben el archidiácono y su gente sobre nuestra leyes y códigos de conducta?-decide el anciano.

-Se repetirá sólo si es necesario.-añade la voz de Reizel entrando.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en charlas de varones Reizel?! ¡Sal!.-la corre su hermano.

-¡No saldré Zepphir! ¡Padre! ¡Dile que no tiene nada que ver nuestro prestigio! ¡Es por justicia!-grita ella.

-¡Te estás excediendo en tus atribuciones! ¡Sólo eres una mujer!-

-¿No es la libertad también un deseo de Alá para nosotros?-rebate Reizel.

-¡Reizel! ¡Zepphir!... ¡Por el profeta, respeten mi casa!-golpea con el puño cerrado, los dos chicos se calman un poco.

-Está bien padre, si es vuestro deseo seguir permitiendo las locuras de mi hermana, arriesgaros vos al escarnio social. Yo no lo haré más, no pondré un pié en esta casa de nuevo hasta que le hayáis recordado a esta mujer su lugar. Puedes odiar lo que te conviene y desear lo que te perjudica. Alá sabe lo que te conviene y tú lo ignoras -reitera el joven árabe recitando el Corán y mirando a su rebelde hermana, luego sale de la habitación. Ahmed Wejbe se deja caer en la silla con la mano en su frente**. **

**-**Allaahu akbar -(Alá es el más grande)-Reizel se deja caer al suelo al lado de su Padre.

-Padre, lamento haber discutido con mi hermano, pero sé que vos estáis de acuerdo con lo que hago. Vos me enseñasteis a defender lo que creo, lo que creemos…-añade la joven.

-Vuestro hermano tiene razón Reizel. ¿Sabéis que corre el rumor de que un tribunal del Santo Oficio se podría instalar en Córdoba?...Por eso estuve en Sevilla hablando con otros líderes, debemos extremar precauciones. Ahora los cristianos son quienes dictan nuestras leyes y quienes nos sojuzgan. Si los rumores son verdad… ¿Sabes quién sería el inquisidor de Córdoba?-el nombre del padre Ribera de Puente se forma en la mente de la joven árabe.

-Si Padre…lo sé.

-Entonces debes prometerme que serás más cuidadosa…Zepphir sólo quiere tu bien y el de la familia…Si no lo haces por ti misma Reizel, aunque me duela mucho separarnos, deberé pensar seriamente en buscaros un marido-ella alza sus ojos asustada a su Padre que acaricia su cabello

-Recuerda lo que dice la tradición Reizel, "Los lazos de sangre ligan, pero no son suficientes para que otro lleve nuestra carga"…Piensa en tu hermano, en Amira y en los pequeños, y deja de jugar con el destino… ¿Lo prometes?-acaricia la cara de su hija.

-Lo prometo Padre.-termina ella abrazándolo. El médico sonríe, por el momento quizá, el matrimonio podía esperar… Así fuere juzgado con rudeza por la comunidad por retrasarlo, él no tenía corazón de desprenderse de su "Almirah" (princesa)…

* * *

Una mujer ataviada con un traje de finas sedas, turquesas, riquísimos brocados y porte elegante, con una peineta en su cabellera larga y rubia de rizos sedosos; atravesaba los pasillos de arcos arábigos en la Catedral de Santa María de Córdoba. Llevaba un manto negro encima, propio para la visita a la catedral, su rosario de perlas de rio y un misal. El cochero la ayudó a bajar, mientras discretamente estrujaba en su mano un pañuelo blanco de encaje.

-Roberto, por favor, ¿podríais esperar por mí para el regreso a casa? Espero no tardar.

-Vaya usted Doña Serena, que Dios es primero que nada.

"Irónico", pensó la dama. Esta vez, al igual que las últimas, sus actividades en ese recinto, no eran nada santas, eso lo sabía de sobra. Un suspiro salió de su alma y se dio valor para poder entrar.

Las escalinatas se le hicieron eternas, pero ya pronto el encuentro se daría. Las lágrimas volvieron a resbalarse por sus mejillas, ahora carmesí. Pasó el pañuelo con presteza por su rostro y caminó hasta llegar a la cruz. Cristo crucificado. Se hincó y santiguó. La culpa estaba volviendo a apoderarse de su persona y eso era inevitable, ella fue en parte culpable de toda esta situación, y si no fuera porque en verdad lo amaba tanto, habría evitado el peligro que para ella significaba acudir a ese recinto santo desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero estaba convencida de que eso era imposible, su corazón no dejó nunca de latir, ni de cuando de niña visitaba el Palacio de la Familia Ribera del Puente, o cuando él era apenas el mozo que cabalgaba en su cuatralbo atravesando los jardines en que ella lo observaba pasar junto con su hermano ejercitándose en las lides de guerras, sin saber por qué caminos tan diferentes lo llevaría la voluntad de Dios…

Sí, recordaba las veces que lo veía pasar en el jardín y se sentaba a leer la biblia, con su caminar elegante y su porte de caballero. Ella no entendía esa sensación que le produjo a los 14 años; cuando él por vez primera besó su mano galantemente para un sarao por el onomástico de su hermana menor.

Ahora todo parecía un lejano sueño, un sueño culpable y terrible que le oprimía el pecho y le desgarraba la conciencia, pero que sin embargo, ella no podía evitar.

Esperó a que la última mujer se levantara para retirarse. Volteó con discreción la cabeza y confirmó su soledad, caminó hacia la puerta lateral, a la sacristía, él debía estar ahí. Era imperioso verle, aunque no supiera como decírselo.

Al tocar la puerta tres veces, como era la señal convenida, el hombre de sotana negra abrió. Le sonrió y tomándola de la mano, la hizo entrar. Cerró la puerta tras él y con un movimiento brusco, la tomó del rostro, para acercarse a ella. No la besó, pero aspiró la fragancia que emanaba de sus cabellos, haciéndola temblar. Con los ojos cerrados, la muchacha se separó con pesar de su lado y reuniendo algo de un valor que distaba mucho de sentir, dijo débilmente…

-Necesito hablaros.

Darien la soltó con la misma brusquedad con que la recibió. Sonrió quedamente tras caminar dándole la espalda. Pensó que tendría unas horas deliciosas a su lado, pero por la forma en que se condujo, sabía que ya era tonto imaginarse otra situación.

-¿En qué puedo serviros, Doña Serena Cázares de Montemar? –Profirió él en la misma manera en que ella le hablase.

-Es de importancia extrema que hable sobre… Un asunto que os concierne. –Serena dudó un momento al decirlo. –Creo que pese al cargo que ocupáis, el que lo sepáis me librará de un peso.

-Podéis decir lo que deseéis, con la única condición de que seáis breve; pues soy esclavo de mis deberes–Dijo con cierta dejadez revisando unos pergaminos.

-Hace ya dos meses que mis cursos no se hacen presente–Su rostro nuevamente se tornó granate y el silencio se hizo abrupto.

Darien se levantó de la silla y su andar, tornó su respiración agitada. Eso no podía ser, no era posible… No… Tras acercarse a la mujer, comenzó a hablarle como solía hacerlo a solas.

-Serena ¿Estáis segura de ello…completamente segura?

-Si Darien, al inicio creí que sólo eran fantasías mías. Ya sabes, no ha pasado ni un mes desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, pero… Bien pudo pasar la vez anterior…

-¡Esto no puede ser Serena!… No puede ocurrir. –El rostro del sacerdote estaba confuso, y el ceño se formó rápidamente mientras Serena se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos y con el rosario entre ellas–Debéis iros a casa ya que yo os buscaré en cuanto piense una solución que nos sea favorable a ambos… Entenderéis que en mi posición y la vuestra, esto es sumamente peligroso, pero debéis marcharos cuanto antes.

Serena seguía llorando, no se movía de la silla en la que su cuerpo descansaba. Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de toda comprensión, jamás había esperado esa reacción de él. Despertó cuando sintió la mano del hombre en su brazo levantándola.

-¡He dicho que vayas a casa, que ya encontraré alguna solución a esto! ¿Oísteis? –la muchacha asintió con suavidad mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, nuevamente totalmente abandonada a otra voluntad, más fuerte que la suya. –Y procurad la manera de que nadie en vuestra familia lo sospeche. Podéis usar vino y algo de vuestra propia sangre si no deseáis que Lucía se dé cuenta. Ahora dejadme solo…

-Pero Darien…

-¿No escuchasteis? ¡Dejadme solo e iros! -Y con un leve empujón, sacó a Serena de la estancia. La pobre joven se quedó llorosa de espaldas a la puerta de madera. Desconcertada y confusa, reaccionó al fin limpiando sus lágrimas. Cuando los pasos ligeros de la doncella ya no se escuchaban, el archidiácono espetó con brusquedad viendo una imagen de Cristo en el muro de su oficina y se santiguó delante de él.

-No hay duda de que Satán es astuto… Las mujeres son el demonio en persona, que tientan con sus hechiceros ojos la cordura del hombre más probo… -Y tras decir eso, el hombre tomó una botella de vino de un cajón al lado del escritorio y sirviendo un vaso, lo bebió de golpe, para finalmente tomar su breviario e hincado delante del crucifijo en el reclinatorio, comenzar la oración del Ángelus con toda su devoción.

* * *

Antes de salir de la casa tuvo cuidado de cubrirse la cabeza, no era conveniente que la vieran salir de allí. No hacía nada malo, eso era evidente…Pero al parecer esta sociedad en la que vivía, había olvidado sus principios. Nunca le habían gustado los cristianos, eso no era ningún secreto, pero no los discriminaba, siempre hay sus excepciones y quizá si la historia fuera distinta su convivencia no sería tan difícil. Desgraciadamente la historia la escribe el vencedor y esta vez ella no estaba en ese bando.

Era complicado vivir en un mundo que siempre la veía mal, que estaba instaurado en una doble moral tan complicada, como ahora; salía de atender a la hija de un noble cristiano. La chica mejoraba notablemente con su medicina, pero no podía decir que la curaba una musulmana, como tampoco valoraban en público la sabiduría de su pueblo milenario.

Caminaba por las calles para llegar al mercado, cuando un carruaje con unas mujeres cristianas que salían de la iglesia, la salpicó de fango.

Estuvo a punto de maldecir pero se contuvo. Las personas en el carruaje no tuvieron reacción alguna ante el hecho y el cochero la vio perfectamente.

Sintió rabia por dentro, rabia de que fuera gente como esa la que mandara, la que la discriminara a ella y a su gente…Gente que no veía más allá de sus narices y proclamaban una cosa en público y hacían lo contrario en su vida privada.

Ese carruaje venía saliendo de la iglesia, una iglesia que predicaba el amor al prójimo pero que no tenía problema con faltar al respeto a quién es diferente.

No, nunca los entendería, pero se contentaba con saber que con todo y todo, ella servía a su profesión ayudando a quién lo necesitara, fuera del culto que fuera. ¿Orgullo? ¿Arrogancia? Quizás sí, pero más allá de todo eso; congruencia y concordancia.

* * *

Doña Serena Cázares de Montemar lloraba amargamente su suerte. Suerte que ella misma buscó cuando se enteró que su padre había decidido que él archidiacono Darien Ribera del Puente fuera el confesor de sus hijas. Caminó hasta donde estaba Roberto esperándola con la calesa para regresar a casa. Pero en ese estado no podía ir, no hasta que sintiera algo de alivio, si es que eso era posible. Conteniendo un sollozo y limpiando sus lágrimas se tranquiliza un poco.

-Roberto, deseo caminar un poco antes de regresar a casa ¿Podríais esperar sólo unos minutos?

-Como mande usted Doña Serena-se inclina el servidor.

-Esperadme entonces en este mismo sitio, sólo deseo un poco de aire.

El buen hombre asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía al ver en como su señora se alejaba. Sonrió al recordar como esa niña se había convertido en una dama de bien. Nunca fue malgeniada como Doña Carmina, su hermana menor, y sus ojos siempre eran dos luceros… Su mirada limpia y pura, como su carácter. Todo el mundo decía de Doña Serena, que era toda una damita de niña, y ahora de grande, una joven con miras para lograr grandes cosas; posiblemente un buen matrimonio para la familia Cázares de Montemar como correspondía. Muy pocos notaban que un cambio de carácter se hacía presente en los últimos meses en el ánimo siempre reposado de Doña Serena. Ya no era más la joven que bailaba por la estancia o el jardín, que tomaba las rosas rojas y fragantes que Luis Enrique, el jardinero, le regalaba a su paso. Ahora un sentimiento más tranquilo, menos revoltoso, y muy enigmático se veía reflejado en su rostro, en su expresividad.

La muchacha llegó hacía una fuente en donde se sentó un momento mientras cerraba los ojos con suavidad. Ella sólo pedía que el latir de su corazón se acompasara para no levantar sospechas al llegar a su casa. No quería que Nana Lucia se preocupara por ella más de lo que había estado ya y mucho menos que adivinara su secreto.

Fue cuando, tras abrir los ojos, vio a alguien que se aproximaba a ella. Eran unas damas pasando por el lugar, la mujer de elegante traza iba con una mujer mayor al lado y un nene al que sostenían con ambas manos. Serena al verla se sonrió con satisfacción al reconocer a la mujer, era alguien con quien no había hablado en mucho tiempo, su amiga de la infancia. Luego, sus ojos llorosos se posaron en el pequeño de rizada cabellera castaña y se enternecieron de sólo imaginar que si las cosas tuvieran pronta solución, ella también tendría nene en su regazo. Se paró de inmediato y se acercó a la mujer con familiaridad.

-¡Patricia, que alegría el veros por estos lares!- Si ella tuvo en su rostro alguna sonrisa por el encuentro con la mujer que había sido su amiga de la infancia, esta se desvaneció al instante. La mujer de vestido verde no correspondió en ningún momento con afecto el saludo que Serena Cázares de Montemar le había obsequiado.

-Buenas tardes Serena, cierto es que no nos vemos en tiempo –Patricia Ribera de Puente le esquivó la mirada y observó como la mujer mayor se puse al lado de ella –Me excuso con vos por no quedarme a charlar pero ahora debo ir a buscar a Rubén que me mandó a llamar, no tengo mucho tiempo Serena. Quedad con Dios. Nos vemos–

Patricia dejó parada a Serena en la mitad del camino mientras con paso raudo seguía su camino. En ese instante Serena sintió una punzada de dolor viendo a su antigua compañera de juegos con un trato indiferente, desde que se había casado con Rubén Mendizábal, Patricia había dejado de ser la chica alegre y cordial que era antes.

-Puede que quizá ella… Puede que ella sepa que ya no soy digna de tener un cruce de palabras con ninguna mujer respetable. –Y el nudo que intentó evitar soltar se desató para dar pie a amargas lágrimas. Sin ninguna duda, este era su pasatiempo favorito.

Tras volver sus pasos, fue directo a la calesa, en donde Roberto esperaba parado. La mujer de frágil imagen se colocó la manta negra encima de la cabeza.

-Roberto, es hora de irnos, gracias por la espera.

-No se preocupe Doña Serena, para eso estoy, para serviros.

Ayudando a Serena a entrar en el cubículo, se dispuso a guiar a los caballos camino al palacio de los Cázares de Montemar. Serena sólo sintió que iba a desfallecer en cuanto tocara el suelo del hogar. Sus pensamientos parecían darle la contra. El primer recuerdo que vino a su cabeza, fue cuando Darien por vez primera la miró con sus profundos ojos azules, al decirle que no podía seguir ocultándole que su corazón ahora le pertenecía completamente.

"_-Debo deciros esto, Doña Serena, con todo respeto. Porque es mi obligación salvaros a usted y a mí mismo, del pecado que ocurriría si sigo frecuentando a vuestra merced –Darien sentado en uno de los cómodos muebles de la biblioteca de la familia Cázares de Montemar se levantó al decir esas palabras, acercándose a ella. _

_-No lo comprendo del todo, padre Darien ¿Acaso Carmina o yo misma incumplimos alguno de sus excelsos mandatos? _

_-No es eso, jamás… Eso sólo que es penoso y vergonzoso para mí tener que deciros esto. La posición misma en la que me encuentro me prohíbe todo lo que intento expresar con tan insulsas palabras –Darien tomó la biblia con pasta de cuero que llevaba consigo siempre. _

_-Si hablarais claro padre, entonces yo misma haría lo que estuviese a mi alcance para poner fin a su angustia. No me gustaría ser yo la culpable de tales penurias –Serena lo miraba parada desde cerca de la mesa de caoba finamente tallada. _

_-En cierto modo lo es, Doña Serena, y debe saber que yo DESEO, sobre todo evitar algunas situaciones que después puedan salirse de control –Dejó la biblia encima de la misma mesa y volvió a acercarse a la doncella. _

_-No… No comprendo-_

_-Ya no seguiré siendo vuestro confesor. Hay muchos sentimientos que juegan en mi contra. En estos momentos de mi vida, lo que menos deseo es poder caer en la tentación…-_

_-¿Ya no lo veré más?-_

_-No Doña Serena, hay sentimientos fuertes que se deben evitar… Por el bien de los dos-_

_-Yo no creo poder soportar el no verlo más, yo…-_

_-No lo digáis, no lo digáis, que luego será más difícil…-detiene el clérigo._

_-Para mí ya es difícil todo esto. No creo que soporte el vivir sin ti...sin vos –se corrige Serena, tapándose los labios con timidez y dándose la vuelta. No quería toparse con los ojos de Darien. _

_-No es cuestión de soportar, es cuestión de saber que hay cosas que se deben evitar… Como el deseo de querer besarnos- y sin decir nada más, se acercó a Serena, y girándola, tomó sus manos y la miró con profundidad -Aunque esto signifique mi condenación eterna… -se acercó a la muchacha con ímpetu, besando sus labios con fuerza. Para la muchacha, este era su primer beso. Nunca antes había besado a nadie en su vida. Darien no la soltaba, y poco a poco fue acercándola más a él; ya no había distancias. Serena de pronto se dejó llevar, pero cuando empezó a responder el beso con movimientos sutiles y tímidos, él se separó de ella y se alejó con rapidez hacía la puerta._

_-A esto me refería. No podemos seguir con esto y espero que vuestro padre ubique cuanto antes un nuevo confesor para vuestra merced y Doña Carmina. Con su permiso."_

La puerta del coche se abrió de golpe. Serena se hallaba tan perdida en sus recuerdos, que no escuchó la voz de Roberto avisando que ya podía bajar. Con cuidado le dio su mano y bajó con gracia de la calesa. Dándole las gracias a Roberto, subió las escalinatas de piedra que la llevaban a su hogar. Al entrar, vio a su madre conversando en un saloncito con un hombre que llevaba telas de seda para vestidos. Se le veía muy entretenida. Saludó a su madre sin acercársele y subió a sus aposentos. Mientras subía, escuchó la voz de su hermana gritándole a Lucia. Algo logró captar de la conversación, y era que Lucia había hecho el peinado de Carmina a modo contrario de lo que ella deseaba, pero por primera vez, no le interesó querer llamar la atención de su hermana. Entró con sigilo a su habitación y tras cerrar la puerta de madera, se acercó a los ventanales. Sus ojos se volvieron a cubrir de lágrimas, aunque esta vez una sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro ante los recuerdos que la inundaban.

"_-Roberto, haz el favor de llevar a Claudia donde el padre Ribera de__l Puente. Le voy a mandar un encargo de mi esposo y la ofrenda para el orfanato que su ilustrísima está velando-_

_-Como mande Doña Inés-_

_-Señora madre, si no es molestia, me encantaría poder ser yo la que lleve los artilugios para el Padre Darien-_

_-¿Por alguna razón en especial? –Doña Inés preguntó a su hija sin dejar de hacer su arreglo floral-_

_-Sí, es que deseo poder orar un momento ante el santísimo y tener unas palabras con el padre-_

_-Si es así, no pongo pegas, pero recuerda que vienen tus tíos y posiblemente también tu prima Helena, si es que logra salir hoy del convento-_

_-No se preocupe madre, procuraré no demorar-_

_-Vete con Dios hija-_

_-Gracias. Hasta luego-_

_Serena subió a su habitación luego de que su madre diera la orden a Roberto de que fuera con ella. Sacó su mantilla, su rosario y se miró al espejo. Su palidez se hizo presente, porque sabía que no debería ir… Pero era necesario, claro que lo era._

_Cuando llegó a la catedral, Serena fue directamente con las cosas mandadas a sus padres a la puerta de la sacristía. Por la hora, el Padre Rivera de Puente debía estar ahí. Tocó la puerta con suavidad y fue recibida por quien era el esposo de Patricia y además gobernador de Córdoba, Rubén Mendizábal. Rubén le dedicó una sonrisa irónica. Serena había dicho que esperaría, pero el hombre indicó que ya había acabado su audiencia con su ilustrísima. Darien al verla sonrió y se levantó de su asiento. Intercambió algunas palabras de despedida con Rubén y cerró él mismo la puerta con pestillo. _

_-¿A qué debo tan inesperada visita de vuestra merced, Doña Serena?_

_-Mi señora madre ha mandado un recado de mi Padre para vos y unas ofrendas para el orfanato –Serena estiró los brazos mostrando la canasta de mimbre, mientras mantenía la cabeza media gacha. –Espero no molestaros con mi presencia, pero es que…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Deseaba deciros que… Por más que me duela el perder vuestro consejo y compañía, quiero que sepáis que… Por el bien de su alma, acepto el hecho de que renuncies a seguir como confesor mío y de mi hermana. Yo…-Serena no se había dado cuenta de nada hasta el mismo momento en que sintió los brazos de su interlocutor rodear su cintura. Darien la estrechaba con fuerza, con posesión. Pegó su mejilla a la de ella y le susurró con extraña voz:_

_-Vuestras mejillas arden, como debe estar ardiendo mi alma ahora –Tras separarse de ella sólo un poco, la miró a los ojos con una intensidad y fuerza que Serena no había conocido nunca en su vida, acarició sus mejillas con las yemas de los dedos –Eres tan suave, tan delicada, eres una flor…-asintió el clérigo-Una flor de delicado perfume embriagador, como un peligroso veneno, tan poderoso que un simple mortal como yo ya no quiere ni puede evitar beber…_

_Ante tales palabras, Serena no pudo más que soltar un suspiro que se convirtió en un gemido mientras salía de su boca. Él la hacía vibrar con sólo palabras. Su aliento la recorría toda, de la cabeza a los pies, y calentaba cada gota de su sangre._

_Se sonrojó toda y no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza para mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía miedo, miedo al ver el modo en que Darien la veía, con ojos profundos, como un depredador que acecha a su presa. Sí, se sentí su presa, una presa que no podría huir porque él lo llenaba todo._

_El sacerdote dio un paso y ella otro hacia atrás. El pecho de Darien subía y bajaba lenta y profundamente con cada movimiento. Tras el corto paso no hubo más opción de movimiento, sintió el escritorio de la sacristía en su trasero y las manos de él a cada lado suyo, encerrándola._

_El predador subió una de sus manos hasta rozar su mejilla y movió sus dedos por la cara de Serena hasta llegar a sus labios. Los delineó con suavidad, deseándolos cada vez más, pero no podía ir tan rápido. Ella no era de ese tipo de mujeres y era su actitud virginal gran parte de lo que lo volvía loco._

_Continuó con el camino que llevaban sus dedos; sus labios, su barbilla, su cuello. Lo rodeó con firmeza, sintiendo cada parte, sintiendo los acelerados latidos del corazón de Serena. Sonrió entonces y se animó a seguir lo que había frenado momentáneamente por temor a ser rechazado por ella. Tomó su cuello con más fuerza y fue bajando por su clavícula hasta llegar al escote de su vestido e imaginar, más que tocar, el inicio de unos pequeños y firmes senos._

_Ella respira con dificultad. Era verdad que no podía pensar claramente y en los pocos momentos en los que recobraba la lucidez, lo único que escuchaba, era una voz interna diciéndole que detuviera esa situación. Voz misma que ella se encargaba de ignorar pese a su educación y al hecho de no estar completamente segura de lo que sucedería si continuaba._

_Cuando Darien llegó al límite de su escote, la tomó por la cintura con la otra mano, manteniéndola muy pegada a él y la beso. Ella respondió torpemente, acostumbrándose a los labios y la lengua que poco a poco la invadían por completo. _

_Serena entonces fue perdiendo el control y se dejó ir en sus brazos, momento que el clérigo aprovecho para ir más allá con su beso; a su cuello que devoraba con ansia y mordía suavemente. Se permitió ir más allá y la tocó sobre el vestido, se deleitó con el tacto de sus senos completos bajo la tela y ella se estremeció pero no lo detuvo. Supo entonces que no podría hacerlo ya, que por muy lejos que fuera, la rubia no opondría resistencia alguna._

_Entonces volvió a sus labios y la besó con fiereza, mientras que con prisa comenzaba a soltar las cuerdas de vestido. Ella se aferró a su cuello para sentirlo más cerca y se sorprendió enormemente ante lo que sintió entre las piernas de Darien; su miembro erecto y completamente duro. Se sonrojó ante su nuevo hallazgo y rompió el beso para mirarlo a los ojos. Él no parecía sorprendido en lo más mínimo, la miró con una sonrisa retorcida y aprovechó para darle la vuelta y poder desatar el vestido con más facilidad._

_Mientras seguía su tarea, se pegó más a ella, haciéndole sentir su miembro sobre su trasero. En cuanto terminó, bajó poco a poco el vestido por sus hombros, hasta dejarlo poco debajo de los senos recién descubiertos. Sin voltearla, ni dejar de presionarse contra ella, pasó sus manos por el pecho desnudo de la chica, que intentó ahogar un gemido y se agitó ante el tacto de las manos frías de Darien sobre su pecho completamente excitado._

_Él no pudo evitar excitarse más al tocar los pezones erectos de Serena. Pasó su mano una y otra vez por cada uno de ellos, por los pechos completos. No podía más, le dio la vuelta y la observó detenidamente, ella se puso color carmín y no sabía qué hacer para evitar la mirada completamente incendiaria de Darien sobre ella, pero pronto no tuvo más ese problema, el sacerdote aún ataviado como tal se inclinó sobre su pecho y comenzó a esparcir besos desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, siguiendo con sus dedos el camino de sus labios._

_Cuando llegó a sus pechos, se tomó un momento para mirarla nuevamente; el rubor en sus mejillas la hacía ver mejor que nunca sus labios entreabiertos le daban innumerables ideas, cada una más lasciva que la anterior. Volvió su mirada a los pechos delante de él y se llevó uno a la boca, mientras masajeaba el otro, succionaba y lamía el que tenía a su disposición._

_Mientras se atragantaba con el sabor de los senos de Serena, continuó bajando el vestido, hasta que este por sí sólo cayó al suelo. Fue como haber ganado la mayor de las victorias, pero se lo tomó con calma y la volvió a besar, pasando su lengua por toda su boca._

_Ella se sintió húmeda, deseosa, febril. Deseaba más, por primera vez en su vida admitía que deseaba más, justo en el centro de su cuerpo. Darien entonces se separó de ella, que temblaba de nervios y vergüenza, y comenzó a deshacerse de la sotana. Junto con ella cayeron al suelo todos los nombres que ella le confería y Serena momentáneamente sintió que no era un sacerdote quién la hacía sentir así, sino un hombre común._

_De cualquier manera, la chica no podía moverse o actuar de cualquier forma, la voluntad la había abandonado en igual manera para detener ese acto que para incitarlo. Una vez que Darien se despojó de la sotana se irguió frente a ella, ambos sólo con su ropa interior, y la tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta un sillón al lado del escritorio._

_Ella se dejó llevar, impaciente por sentir su piel contra la de ella pero sin mirarlo directamente, tenía miedo de sus ojos, de su cuerpo y más aún de mirar más abajo, dónde ella sabría que descubriría la parte más prohibida de su cuerpo. _

_Una vez al lado del sillón, con su mano la dirigió a sentarse y él se sentó a su lado, tomándola por los hombros para recostarla y a su vez, recostarse sobre ella. Su deseo se hizo realidad y pudo sentir la piel ardiente del hombre contra la suya, y justo entre sus piernas, la erección de Darien que la enajenaba por completo. Se frotaba con ella y la enloquecía con cada roce. Eran ambos pecadores y sabía que pagarían por ello, sólo le quedaba el consuelo de pensar que quizá Dios, perdonaría un acto así en nombre del amor._

_Él se levantó de repente y ella lo miró temiendo que retractara, que se fuera dejándola así, y se tranquilizó cuando vio que comenzaba a deshacerse de la ropa interior. Quiso voltear su mirada, pero la carne pudo más y casi gime en el momento en que la ropa cayó y dejó a la luz el miembro erecto de quien fuera su confesor. Ella no tenía ningún parámetro, pero supo que era grande. No podía dejar de mirar, curiosa y presa de un deseo desconocido en su piel. En cuanto fue dueña de sí nuevamente, miró presurosamente a Darien y lo descubrió mirando excitado como ella descubría su masculinidad. _

_Caminó entonces lentamente hacia ella y volvió a cubrirla con su piel. Recorrió su cuerpo entero con sus manos hasta llegar a su centro y acariciarlo por encima de la escaza prenda que ella aún vestía. El gemido ahogado que profirió fue una victoria casi mayor que sentir la humedad entre sus piernas, la humedad que él había causado. Estaba lista._

_Sin dejar de besar su cuerpo, se fue deshaciendo de la única cosa que era aún una barrera entre sus cuerpos. Ella ya no pensaba en lo absoluto y no notó siquiera que estaba completamente expuesta, sólo quería más de él._

_Cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda ante él, llevó sus dedos a su recién descubierto trofeo. La acarició por fuera haciendo que su respiración se desatara, mientras él, permanecía curiosamente lúcido aunque su pecho subía y descendía rápidamente. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero Darien se tomaba intermitentemente, momentos para verla así, rendida ante su cuerpo._

_Por fin, introdujo un dedo en ella. La sensación fue completamente extraña, nunca había tenido nada ahí dentro y a pesar de la excitación, se revolvió entre sus manos. El hombre de Dios la mando tranquilizarse con un suave susurro de sus labios y ella atendió. Necesitaba acostumbrarse a él, a lo que vendría. Darien sabía bien que no todo en ella era ardor y que ahora su nerviosismo crecería._

_Presionó con sus dedos el lugar en el que notó que ella se disparaba, una y otra vez, hasta que comenzó a sentir que Serena se tensaba. Entonces se detuvo. Se llevó la mano a la boca, ante la mirada sorprendida de ella, se lamió los dedos y enseguida la besó lentamente, haciéndola desesperar._

_Tomo su miembro con la mano y tras acariciarlo un segundo lo llevó a la entrada de ella y ahí lo mantuvo, sólo rozándola. Ella ahogó un gritito y se aferró a él, que tomó uno de sus pechos y lo masajeó sin dejar de besarla. Le dijo entre susurros que estuviera tranquila y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente. Serena se tensó, dolía, y por un momento deseó haber seguido con lo que hacían antes. _

_Darien continuó su camino hasta que sintió la barrera y de una embestida la rompió. Era suya. Serena abrió la boca con un gesto de dolor, pero nada salió de ella. Él se quedó así, quieto dentro de ella, esperando a que su gesto se suavizara. Pronto se relajó y procedió a continuar, salía y entraba en ella pausada y lentamente._

_Una extraña combinación entre dolor y placer la embargaban, mordió los labios que tenía sobre los suyos, estaba muy excitada. Cuando el sacerdote empezó a oír pequeños gemidos salir de ella aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza. Se sostuvo con los brazos a los lados de ella y la miraba recibirlo con los ojos cerrados. Era estrecha y estaba húmeda, su cuerpo lo recibía de manera tan exquisita que casi desfallecía._

_Pronto ella comenzó a gemir con más fuerza y Darien la calló con el costado de su mano. Una embestida, otra, otra y otra más; hasta que ya no hubo punto de retorno, se derramó en ella profiriendo un gruñido ronco. Ella aún estaba tensa, entonces él llevó sus dedos nuevamente a su centro y la penetró con ellos, presionando nuevamente ahí, jugando con su clítoris con el pulgar. Hasta que dejó de respirar por unos segundos y su cuerpo se relajó debajo de él. _

_Cayó tumbado sobre ella, que se acurrucó bajo el calor que aún emanaba de su cuerpo y así se quedaron por varios minutos recuperando la respiración y tratando de que los pensamientos tardaran en regresar._

_-Padre Darien- tocó un hombre en la puerta. Darien se levantó enseguida y dudó unos segundos su reacción. Se aclaró la voz y respondió lo más normal que pudo._

_-He mandado que no se me interrumpa, ¿qué menester puede ser tan importante?-_

_-El servicio del santísimo expuesto está pronto a comenzar, ¿queréis que prepare lo necesario?- era su capellán._

_-Sí, prepare todo, enseguida estaré allí. Necesito unos minutos- respondió finalmente Darien mientras recogía su sotana de piso y comenzaba a ponérsela. El chico fuera reaccionó extrañado a tan tranquila respuesta por parte del archidiácono._

_Estaba aún a medio vestir, cuando tocaron la puerta de nuevo. Con presteza levantó a Serena de una mano y la instó a esconderse tras un biombo, le pasó sus ropas y se dirigió a la puerta mientras terminaba de arreglar las propias. _

_-¿Qué desea?- preguntó abriendo un palmo de la puerta, visiblemente irritado._

_-Disculpad padre, pero la gente está empezando a llegar, y además no hay suficiente vino- Darien roló los ojos._

_-En un segundo estaré ahí. Traed vino de las cocinas, el objeto de la ofrenda no es la calidad del vino- Regañó el padre y el muchacho asintió asombrado por la sabiduría del clérigo._

_Enseguida cerró la puerta de nuevo y rápidamente fue dónde Serena. Ya estaba vestida, se veía un poco agitada, pero por suerte tenía un tocado con el que ocultar su estado y reciente actividad._

_Sin decirse nada, tomó su mano y la guió a la puerta. Le dio una mirada cómplice y a la vez de advertencia y tras respirar profundamente, abrió la puerta dejándola pasar delante de él. Justo cuando estaban saliendo el muchacho regresó por él._

_-Padre…-_

_-Sí…- respondió a medias.-Doña Serena- agregó dirigiéndose ágilmente a ella –No tengo con qué agradeceros sus ofrendas. Espero que la confesión os haya servido, y que en el llanto hayáis podido encontrar desahogo- Serena asintió como pudo sin haber procesado el contenido de las palabras del padre –Ahora, si me disculpáis tengo un servicio que profesar- y con una inclinación comenzó a caminar sin dejar de mirarla._

_Ella entendió el mensaje y camino también sin dejar de mirarlo hasta que llegó el punto en que sus caminos se separaban. Ambos hombre agacharon la cabeza y ella simplemente respondió con un gesto en los ojos._

_Lentamente caminó hacia afuera, dónde el viento y el olor de la calle llegaron a ella. Cuando estuvo frente a su transporte, esperó a que Roberto abriera, y montó sin decir nada; perdida en sus pensamientos."_

-¿Por qué tuve que permitirme semejante acto de enajenamiento? –La voz de Serena sonaba angustiada– ¿Será que efectivamente el amor hace que pierdas la razón? No es que me arrepienta, no puedo arrepentirme de un acto que estuvo plagado de sentimientos que nunca en mi vida pensé sentir, tener… Un acto sublime que no tengo cómo comparar… –Una sonrisa hizo aparición en su rostro tras decir estás palabras –Claro que no tengo como comparar… ¡Oh Dios! Ayudadnos a Darien y a mí, libradnos de caer en las llamas del infierno por este pecado tan grande. Sé que tanto él como yo hemos caído en lo que justamente vos prohíbes a la gente proba y con decencia, que camina de la mano con tus preceptos…

Serena dio un respingo. Lucía llamaba a la puerta con suavidad, sabía que Serena no se había sentido bien y cuando vio a Roberto guardando la calesa, supo que su niña había regresado de la sacristía.

-¿Puedo pasar mi niña? –La voz de la buena mujer sonaba a música.

-Si Nana Lucia, podéis pasar.

Lucia era una mujer de unos 42 años, con brillante cabello negro. Lo llevaba recogido siempre en un moño, pero que al soltarlo, revelaba un cabello largo bellamente ondulado. Trabajaba en la familia Cázares de Montemar desde que Andrés apenas alcanzaba los 5 años. Al nacer Serena, se volvió su nana, y dos años después, de Carmina. Lucía estaba involucrada en cada acto importante de sus niñas porque las quería a ambas, aunque Serena era su favorita por descarte; siempre dulce, tranquila, alegre. Lucía se mantuvo sin casarse, viviendo por completo para la familia.

Por esa misma interacción, es que sabía que su pequeña tenía algo. Su sonrisa no aparecía en su rostro y sus ojos no demostraban sentimientos. Pero no quería presionarla, confiaba en que ella misma se acercaría y conversarían. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Serena mantuvo la mirada fija en la puerta hasta verla entrar.

-¿Cómo os sentís mi niña?

-Estoy bien Nana, lo sabéis, sólo es cansancio. Ya sabes que no duermo bien últimamente –Serena giró la vista hacía la ventana, no le gustaba mentirle.

-Bien, entonces bajaré a prepararos una tizana y un poco de caldo blanco-

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre Nana…-

-Nada, nada. Deje que Nana Lucía cocine para vos, sabéis bien que esa es mi labor ¡Y no pongáis mala cara!

Tras lanzarle una sonrisa, la buena mujer salió de la habitación, dejando a Serena sin poder decir ni pensar nada más.

* * *

Los sonidos metálicos de las armaduras y las herraduras de caballo se dejaban escuchar por toda la meseta, dejando atrás las escarpadas cumbres de Sierra Morena. La tropa con las insignias de la casa Ribera de Puente grabadas en los estandartes hondean con el viento, confundidos con los blasones rojos de la familia Castejón de Arcénegui.

Delante de la tropa van marchando en dos caballos, enjaezados con arreos guerreros de figura arrogante, cuyas plumas en el borde de los cascos se mueven con el aire. El que va montado en el rocín blanco jala un poco la rienda y detiene su montura contemplando el panorama de aquella puesta de sol, a su lado el del caballo café también se detiene.

-¡Alto la marcha!-grita otro atrás de ellos y el mismo grito se repite con voces constantes por los guerreros deteniéndose. El hombre del cuatralbo blanco se quita el casco y los rayos anaranjados del sol que se oculta dan de lleno en sus viriles rasgos: fuerte mentón, mirada gris penetrante. Todo él denota fuerza, energía, vitalidad y tesón. Los rayos de sol pintaron de tonos dorados sus largos cabellos de un rubio platinado, casi blanco, sujetos con una cinta. El joven respira hondo.

-Puedo ver a lo lejos las torres de Santa María de Córdoba-dice con su voz grave y firme el guerrero -Dios sea bendito porque al fin hemos llegado.

-Tenéis razón, se huelen aires andaluces. Es gratificante luego de tanto tiempo en el frente -se quita el casco el segundo de los guerreros, mostrando a un joven de risos rubios y bellos ojos azules. En contraste a su compañero, tenía facciones finas y perfectas, casi angelicales -Es una pena que no podamos entrar a la ciudad el día de hoy. Acamparemos a las afueras, descansaremos y si os parece enviaré un propio al gobernador para anunciar nuestra llegada mañana temprano.

-Me place vuestra idea Santiago. De cualquier manera yo no tengo demasiadas ansias de volver a Córdoba -hastiado el joven de cabello largo.

-Vamos Mal -añade el rubio palmeando la espalda del chico y usando el diminutivo familiar que sólo los deudos cercanos a los afectos de Maximiliano Luis Ribera del Puente duque de Olivares se permitían con él -el apego al terruño es algo innato en los cordobeses, Dios y la Patria, ¿Recordáis?-

-Sirvo a mi Patria con mi vida Santiago, os consta, pero no me entusiasma mucho encerrarme en este lejano lugar del mundo. Amo la corte, las fiestas, el bullicio, la batalla y el buen vino. Es mi elemento…

-¿Y las mujeres? -insinúa el apuesto joven rubio. Un suspiro del duque de Olivares.

-Y las mujeres Santiago, no os lo negaré. De modo que sólo veré a mi hermana Patricia, llevaré flores a la tumba de mis muertos, daré gracias a la Virgen por guardar mi vida en combate y buscaré un pretexto para regresar a la corte.

-¿Y vuestro hermano?...supe que ahora es archidiácono de Catedral.

-Darien y yo jamás nos hemos llevado bien. Pensamos muy diferente, y prefiero no involucrarme demasiado con el reverendo Padre Ribera del Puente. Para él soy poco menos que Satán; el hermano libertino y aventurero que no se ocupa de sus deberes de mayorazgo.-se burla el joven duque -Quiera dios que ahora que soy caballero de la Orden de San Jorge de Alfama y he matado más moros que nadie en todo el ejército cristiano me acepte un poco más o perdone mis muchos pecados por el servicio a Dios y a la Patria -ironizó el joven cubriéndose con su capa blanca con la cruz roja de la Orden de San Jorge.

-Todos tenemos motivaciones diversas para ir a batalla Mal- suspira el joven rubio y toma de entre su armadura un pañuelo rosado el cual besa con devoción ante la risa irónica del joven duque.

-¡La mujer del pañuelo rosa!...en verdad Santiago me intriga de sobremanera quién puede ser la dama de vuestros pensamientos, ¿Me lo diréis ahora que hemos vuelto?...Ya sois marqués, tenéis honor y poder. Antes decíais ser poca cosas para tan alta dama, ¿sabremos ahora, quién ha conquistado el corazón del marqués de Almenara?-

-Quizá, el nombre de mi amada es el tesoro más sagrado de mi alma y lo guardaré hasta el momento de estar seguro de poseerlo por completo…Pero os prometo amigo mío que vos seréis el primero es saberlo-añade Santiago. El joven de cabello largo baja de la montura y pierde sus ojos de halcón, acostumbrados a mirar en lo más profundo de la batalla, en el paisaje.

-A lo lejos se ven unas casas, acamparemos esta noche aquí.-decide el joven capitán.

-Estamos cerca de la "Venta el Gato" ¿recuerdas?...Es un buen lugar para comer y beber-propone Santiago, el duque frunce el ceño.

-Recuerdo, pero también sé que es propiedad de Ibrahim Manzur. Sabéis que no me gusta tener nada que ver de cerca o lejos con esos perros infieles-con furia el joven Ribera de Puente.

-Mal, la guerra terminó, ahora estamos en territorio cristiano, además no tendemos donde conseguir comida para la tropa más que en ese lugar. Desechad vuestras suspicacias buen amigo y olvidad que la taberna pertenece a un moro -sonríe arriba de su montura Santiago.

-No sé si pueda -furioso Maximiliano.

-¡Álvar!.-grita Santiago Castejón de Arcénegui.

-¡Capitán! -se cuadra el soldado de profusa barba negra.

-Acamparemos aquí. Ordenad el campamento, el duque y yo iremos a la "Venta el Gato" a buscar provisiones y os avisaremos, casi anochece. Que vengan los escuderos con nosotros para transportar todo-

-Entendido señor.-termina el militar y se dirige gritando palabras altisonantes a la tropa. Maximiliano sube a su montura y la acerca a la de su amigo.

-Vamos a la taberna amigo, lo que necesitáis es un poco de cerveza y una buena porción de lechón para olvidaros de quién atiende el lugar y recobrad vuestros ánimos -bromea Santiago. Su amigo sigue hosco y ceñudo- ¡Vive Dios que no creo que el capitán Ribera de Puente, terror de los moros y valido del Rey le tema a una noche de descanso en la taberna de un musulmán!-ríe Santiago.

-Sólo para demostraros que no es miedo sino asco a toda esa raza maldita.-añade el joven de cabello largo -iré pues, a ese lugar- Santiago alarga el brazo, el cual Maximiliano toma correspondiendo al saludo, y al hacerlo la malla metálica que cubre su brazo derecho sube un poco dejando ver el tatuaje del dragón amenazante con la cola enroscada y mandíbulas abiertas cruzado por una lanza; emblema de todos los caballeros de San Jorge. Luego del saludo, los dos soldados enfilan sus monturas al lugar en que las antorchas alumbran un letrero pintado toscamente en madera a las afueras de la ciudad. En el letrero se lee VENTA EL GATO.

* * *

Cuando la noche caía y la luz del sol ya no calentaba, el lugar más iluminado y cálido de toda Andalucía era sin dudarlo la venta "El Gato". Tras las antorchas que daba la bienvenida al lugar, se abría un pasillo estrecho y oscuro que era posible seguir por la luz reflejada del salón que se abría al final. Entrar al salón era como entrar a otra época, años atrás. Nada tenía aquello que ver con la Córdoba de hoy en día, mezclada, reconstruida; era una clara evocación de los palacios árabes en todo su esplendor; y aún así, escondido y proscrito.

El salón constaba de un gran espacio ricamente ataviado, lleno de mesas rectangulares y algunas redondas; todas orientadas hacia un pequeño escenario con fondos rojos.

Al entrar, ambos muchachos quedaron asombrados por el lugar y miraban a su alrededor con curiosidad, aunque uno de ellos estaba más dispuesto a admitirlo que el otro. Antes de sentarse, Santiago se dirigió a un hombre que allí trabajaba y le dio instrucciones sobre lo que llevarían. Le mandó también a entregárselo todo a los hombres que esperaban fuera y le pagó por adelantado.

Mal hizo un gesto de desagrado por la forma en que su compañero manejó la situación, pero no dijo más.

-¿Queréis hacerlo vos?- preguntó sarcástico Santiago – No os quejéis, os he hecho un favor, sé que no gustáis de intercambiar palabras con moros –Maximiliano lo miró penetrantemente, pero sin intención y el otro lo instó a sentarse en una mesa libre al lado del escenario.

-Vamos a esperar con los hombres, preferiría no quedarme aquí más de lo necesario- se quejó el duque mirando con desagrado a los hombres sentados en las demás mesas.

-No seáis exagerado, ambos sabemos que una cerveza nos caería excelente- añadió el otro y sin esperar respuesta, jaló a su compañero para sentarlo -¡Cantinero, dos cervezas!- gritó. Ambos hombres se quitaron la cota de malla y el mayor se jaló la manga para tapar el tatuaje que sabía no sería muy bien visto ahí. No le debía nada a esa gente, pero como todo buen estratega, prefería ahorrarse la mayor cantidad de problemas.

-Yo quiero vino- corrigió Mal sin mirarlo ni subir la voz.

-Vale. ¡Cantinero, una cerveza y vino! ¿Contento?- Maximiliano resopló divertido sin darle oportunidad a más.

El lugar poco a poco iba llenándose. Hombres de todas las edades iban entrando y sentándose. Algunos charlaban animadamente y otros jugaban en tableros con fichas, pero casi ninguno tomaba. El hombre del tatuaje pensó una vez más en forma desaprobatoria sobre esa gente; se perdían lo mejor de la vida y no soportaba sus reglas morales.

Su pierna se movía frenéticamente contra el suelo, sólo quería que el tiempo pasara y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Tranquilo, no os van a comer-

-No estuve tantos años en batalla para venir a divertirme a un lugar como estos el día de mi regreso- Santiago parecía entretenido y eso lo desesperaba más.

-No estamos aquí por gusto, pero ya que estamos podríais relajaros un poco y disfrutar de la tranquilidad- Mal entonces rió.

-Tenéis razón, estoy un poco paranoico después de tantas noches sin dormir por cuidarnos de los moros- Pronto llegó una chica y dejó las bebidas en la mesa de los hidalgos.

-Gracias bella dama- dijo Santiago a la mujer y le guiñó un ojo.

-No puedo creer que te sientas atraído por una mujerzuela de esta raza…Maldita. Con la de mujeres que hay en la corte…Mujeres bellas de verdad- se quejó Maximiliano en su muy típico y muy elegante tono, sin alzar la voz, sin perder la postura. En ese momento las velas que alumbraban el lugar se hicieron menos y la luz atenuó. La música se hizo presente; cuerdas, flautas y castañuelas suenan por el lugar, y por un momento el hombre de la corte pensó no sentir total desagrado ante tan atrayente estímulo. Los sonidos se tornaron más arabescos y en el escenario apareció una mujer vestida con un traje de odalisca rojo con dorado, dándole la espalda al público que aplaude efusivo. El duque da la vuelta para ver que pasa y enseguida regresa su mirada a su compañero, furioso.

-Santiago. ¡Vive Dios que me habéis traído a una burda exhibición árabe que no pienso tolerar!-se levanta el de cabello platinado, su compañero lo sujeta del brazo.

-Esperad Mal, os prometo que sólo terminamos las bebidas y salimos de aquí. Tolerad sólo unos minutos -pide el rubio al duque de Olivares que se dispone a reclamar ni lento ni perezoso.

-Santiago, me he hecho con el tiempo de un título y un nombre que me permiten no tolerar ninguna situación que así no me plazca, y…- se disponía a decirle un par de cosas más a su amigo para salir cuando sus ojos en un movimiento de su cabeza se cruzaron con los de la bailarina en el escenario. Llevaba un delicado antifaz que cubría su rostro, pero aún así pudo ver sus ojos.

-Por favor- pide Santiago y el otro realmente no lo escucha y se queda quieto, mirando. Todo a su alrededor se paralizaba y lo único que existía era perderse en la mirada púrpura que se ocultaba tras el velo y el antifaz.

La mujer que en el escenario se movía no tenía que ver con nada que hubiera visto antes y de alguna manera una pequeña parte de él aún se mostraba reticente. Ella se movía lentamente y no supo en qué momento se perdió en su cadencia; ya nada importaba más que sus ojos y el movimiento de sus caderas. Había perdido su voluntad, el tiempo y el espacio desagradables en que se encontraba parecen ahora insignificantes y termina por sentarse al lado de su amigo, sumido por completo en un hechizo nuevo y desconocido.

Santiago sonrió al ver la nueva actitud de su compañero y se distrajo bebiendo, mirando a la bailarina y alrededor. Maximiliano recargó su codo en la mesa y su rostro en su mano, su actitud parecía la misma actitud altiva de siempre y sólo su inconsciente era capaz de desmentirlo.

Miró a la chica desde los pies hasta la cabeza. En los tobillos llevaba unas pulseras doradas que sonaban, al igual que el cinturón en su cadera. Morena, con el cabello hasta la cintura, se movía como nunca había visto a alguien moverse antes. Su ritmo era el mismo que tocaban los sentidos de Mal, no podía despegar su mirada de ella, de toda ella. Era tan extrañamente perfecta, sus manos lo incitaban a seguirla hasta perderse con ella. Entre las telas de su falda se veían sus piernas desnudas, fuertes, torneadas. Siguió subiendo, la forma en la que se doblaban sus caderas y su cintura lo descolocaban. Tenía tan poca ropa y a la vez tanta…Un sujetador lleno de lentejuelas cubría sus senos, al reparar en ello, el duque no pudo evitar excitarse y no hizo nada al respecto. Siguió perdido en aquel mundo, en sus labios, en sus ojos.

De toda la gente que la miraba, la mujer en el escenario no pudo evitar reparar en el hombre sentado en la mesa más cercana a ella. Nunca lo había visto por allí, nunca hubiera olvidado esa mirada si así hubiera sido. Su mirada la intimidaba, la transgredía a tal grado que hubo más de una ocasión en que casi se quedó paralizada. Era tan masculino, tan fuerte…Cada una de sus facciones denotaba potencia. La intrigaba, transmitía una fuerza tan extraña que no podía zafarse de él, y en poco tiempo se descubrió a sí misma, bailando para él.

Ella giraba en el escenario y él completo giraba con ella. En alguna otra circunstancia agradable, hubiera deseado que aquello no acabara, pero en este momento las nociones no existían. Estaba tan cerca de él, podría estirarse y tocarla, pero no podía moverse, despegar su mirada de ella. En un momento de distracción volvió en sí y se culpó por estar experimentando todo aquello por una mora…Sí, no había dudas era mora y nada que venga de esa gente podía ser confiable, estaban llenos de triquiñuelas y además, eran probablemente las cantidades ingentes de incienso en el lugar, lo que lo tenía tan atontado.

Siguió quejándose internamente hasta que la chica se tiró de espaldas en el escenario y continuó moviéndose, agitando sus hombros y sus caderas sobre la madera, como rozándose con ella, haciéndole a la madera lo que debería hacerle a él. Cómo hubiera querido en ese momento estar encima de ella, con ella moviéndose como lo hacía. Deseaba que bailara sólo para él, todos los impresentables que la miraban, le parecieron insoportables. Ella continuaba su baile, se giró entonces sobre el suelo e hincándose, levantó su torso, haciendo de su cabello una cascada en la que Maximiliano terminó de perderse.

-Mal, Mal, ¡MAL!- lo llamó Santiago y el agitó su cabeza.

-¿Qué?- contestó distraído. Volviendo su mirada al escenario, sólo para ver cómo la chica desaparecía entre las telas del fondo, para su gran pesar. No opuso resistencia a la idea de salir, no era lo que él haría.

-Vamos- rió su compañero tirándolo de la túnica y recogiendo sus cotas de malla. Mal lo siguió distraído y se puso su cota cuando Santiago se la alargó. Ambos salieron del lugar y se subieron a sus monturas.

-¿Lo ves? No era tan malo a fin de cuentas, ¿a que no lo has pasado tan mal?- Maximiliano roló los ojos.

-Creo que no- respondió con cara de indiferencia y espoleó su caballo para salir galopando, seguido por su compañero.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación se escuchan risas femeninas contenidas, acompañadas de las risas de un hombre y el sonido de objetos que caen al suelo. Un guardia portando una lanza y las insignias del gobernador de Córdoba en el peto se detiene dudoso al final del pasillo antes de llamar a la puerta, pero lo hace.

-¡Voto a Sánes! ¿Quién osa interrumpirme?-ruge una voz tras la pesada puerta de madera. Luego de algunos sonidos de pasos, el hombre pelirrojo de barba triangular y mirada felina abre la puerta arreglando su camisa brocada mirando fulminante al guardia.

-Excusadme señor, pero el Padre Ribera del Puente desea hablaros, dice que es urgente, y vos habéis dado orden de que sea la hora que sea, siempre deberíamos avisaros de sus visitas…-cohibido el guardia ante los exabruptos habituales de su superior.

-Decidle que pase- ordena fastidiado el hombre de cabello rojo. El guardia se retira a cumplir la orden, mientras tanto, una mujer rubia sale de un lado de la puerta.

-Creo que os veré más tarde querido, no me gusta interrumpir vuestras juntas-termina la mujer y besa al hombre en los labios, este la sujeta del brazo.

-No os comprometáis con ningún cliente por la noche-advierte con tono posesivo y recibe por respuesta una risa de la mujer -Salid por la puerta de atrás -recomienda el hombre. Ella recoge su manto y sale por una puerta disimulada tras unas cortinas. El pelirrojo mira como por el oscuro pasillo del palacio de gobierno avanza una alta silueta de sotana negra bastante conocida por él. El padre Ribera de Puente se detiene en el umbral de la puerta.

-Pasad, pasad, ¿a qué debo el honor de vuestra visita? ¿Habéis encontrado a quien liberó a los presos?-preguntó Rubén Mendizábal. El sacerdote lanza la puerta molesto, cerrándola tras de sí y sigue a su cómplice hasta el escritorio.

-Sé qué maldita hija de las tinieblas los liberó.-ruge Darien -pero no tengo pruebas en su contra-furioso.

-¿La hija de Ahmed Wejbe otra vez?-cuestiona el gobernador. Las pupilas azules de Darien se cruzan con las de este-Son muchas las veces que os ha burlado ya, la treta de la carga de trigo para liberar a los exiliados, el hurto de la bula con la orden para aprender al alcaide, y ahora la liberación de los dos agitadores. En verdad Darien que pensé que serías capaz de acabar con ella rápidamente y me he equivocado.

-¡Esa maldita usa brujería para eludirme!-estalla el clérigo.-pero os juro por Dios que no volverá a escaparse de mis manos de nuevo- una risa burlona del gobernador-¡Os burláis!

-No…Jamás me burlaría del santo padre liberador de Córdoba-ironiza Rubén Mendizábal-Calmaos cuñado, Únicamente me pregunto cuál será el origen de la obsesión desmedida que tenéis por atrapar a esa mora-añade el gobernador acercándose a una mesa lateral y sirviendo dos vasos con licor. Regresa junto a Darien -¿Patriotismo? ¿Celo religioso?...-le alarga un vaso-¿O escondido debajo de todo eso hay algo más? Quizá algún deseo pecaminoso e inconfesable-ríe a su lado el hombre de cabello rojizo. Furioso el clérigo, con sus ojos relampagueantes de odio, lo sujeta de la solapa y lo alza amenazante.

-¡Os recuerdo escoria que no tenéis permitido insinuar nada acerca de mí!-estalla lanzándolo contra el escritorio-¿O ya olvidasteis quién os puso en el puesto que ocupáis? ¡Si no os permito casaros con mi hermana, jamás habríais tenido el prestigio para ser gobernador!-termina Darien molesto lanzándole el contenido del vaso al rostro y después camina hacia la ventana y mira la ciudad sumida en los últimos rayos del crepúsculo. El pelirrojo furioso se levanta mojado de licor. De buena gana habría liado a golpes al maldito sacerdote, pero sabía que cada palabra de lo que dijo es verdad, y aunque no quisiera confesárselo le temía.

-¿Estás molesto por algo más?-cuestiona Mendizábal limpiando su rostro con su brazo.

-Muchas cosas; la presión de conducir la Catedral, sofocar las revueltas y conspiraciones de los moros, la tensión terrible de que la carta que envié a Sevilla solicitando el nombramiento de inquisidor no llegue, las malditas burlas de esa mujer endemoniada…-ruge Darien mirando el cielo y muy a su pesar el baile de Reizel Wejbe con sus movimientos perfectos se reproduce en su mente-y otras complicaciones menores de confesionario-ríe de lado- que no me dejan concentrarme del todo.

-Ya veo-termina el gobernador-Quizá necesitéis una buena noche de copas y mujeres para olvidar, ¿queréis venir conmigo a la Casa de Placer?-ofrece el hombre, Darien lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Guardad las invitaciones para vuestras depravaciones Mendizábal-

-O sí me olvidaba de que vos tenéis gustos más…¿Refinados?...¿Será que alguna vez me diréis el nombre de esa mujer que os conseguisteis para vuestros desenfrenos? ¿O es tan encumbrada que el secreto es necesario?- añade el pelirrojo.

-Yo no cuestiono vuestros asuntos, no cuestionéis los míos-termina Darien.

-Pues, lamento amentar vuestras cuitas reverendo Padre, pero creo que hay una noticia que debéis saber-añade el gobernador alargándole una esquela que el clérigo lee ávidamente hasta que una vena de su frente se contrae, mostrando su enojo.

-¿Quién os dio esto?-ruge el hombre de cabello negro.

-Un propio lo entregó hace un momento. Acamparán a las orillas y entrarán a la ciudad mañana-reitera Rubén Mendizábal.

-Así que luego de tanto tiempo, Maximiliano regresa. Llegué a esperar que lo mataran en la guerra-con frialdad Darien.

-Sí, supongo que eso resolvía todas vuestras dificultades. Muerto el mayorazgo vos seríais el heredero del ducado de Olivares, entre otras cosas. Pero los hilos del destino son crueles cuñado, vuestro hermano vuelve, y vuelve con todos los honores; caballero de San Jorge, favorito del rey, victorioso y vencedor-decide Rubén.

-Así es, Maximiliano regresa…Mi hermano regresa…-silabea las palabras Darien Ribera de Puente mientras camina por el lugar. Una luz de inteligencia ilumina sus facciones atractivas y firmes, sonríe de lado -regresa…

-¿A qué se debe que lo toméis de esa forma? -asombrado el gobernador -Pensé que estaríais disgustado.

-¿Disgustado?... ¿Justo cuando el cielo envía a su humilde siervo una forma de que evite las trampas del demonio? En verdad Mendizábal, Dios es misericordioso con quienes le servimos. Hoy más que nunca me doy cuenta de que él tiene una misión para mí. Una misión más importante que todas las tentaciones que me atormentan; la misión de ser quién libre a Córdoba de las acechanzas de los infieles, de ser el ejecutor de la justicia divina, y nada me detendrá en ese camino. Ahora hay una esperanza de salir sin mancha, del fango que me rodea. Esa esperanza, se llama Maximiliano Ribera del Puente Duque de Olivares-sonríe maquiavélicamente el sacerdote mientras arruga en sus manos el pliego que antes el gobernador le entregara…

* * *

Uno, dos, tres…Probando, probando. ¿Sirve esto?

Sí, bueno. Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Lady Dragon al habla.

Me dirijo a ustedes esta noche completamente orgullosa con esta nueva entrega de nuestro muy ambicioso proyecto, esperando que los disfruten tanto, como nosotras al escribirlo.

Quiero mencionar antes de irme y dejar de decir sandeces, que una de las cosas que más me gustan y enriquecen de esta historia es la oportunidad de mostrar algo tan poco visto en este fandom, como lo es la cultura Islámica. Así que es para mí, un honor, poder compartir un poco de este mundo y abrirle camino en un mundo tan lejano a él.

Ahora sí, a nombre mío y de todas mis compañeras quiero agradecer a quienes nos leyeron y honraron con sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima.

**Escritor Fantasma**: Querido y enmascarado amigo, aquí nosotras agradeciendo tus comentarios y el apoyo prestado al primer capítulo de esta historia, además encantadas de que alguien con tu conocimiento de causa y de la época que manejamos nos haya leído, sabemos que merecer un comentario de alguien como tu cuesta y a nosotras nos motiva mucho a no bajar la calidad del trabajo y seguir mereciendo tus opiniones, verás que como has dicho esta historia aun tendrá muchas sorpresas en relación a la psicología de los personajes y sus problemas de conciencia, ya nos dirás después como van evolucionando estas, de pronto esta es nuestra forma de decirte ¡GRACIAS! …

**Malkav**: Amiga, una historia más del lado oscuro con la que contamos con tu apoyo, nos encanta tener lectores a quienes además del tema que elegimos les gusta encontrar historias enmarcadas en esta época que desborda la imaginación, a nosotras nos encanta eso de "Mentecillas" que nos dices, así es, las de nosotros ya están trabajando y mucho para poder ofrecer algo interesante, esperamos que este capítulo siga siendo de tu agrado y contar con tu apoyo, además, ya entró tu personaje favorito, a ver qué opinas, de parte de todas nosotras ¡GRATIAS! por el apoyo…

También gracias a todos los demás lectores por apoyar esta nueva idea de nosotras cuatro a la cual le estamos poniendo todo el entusiasmo y esfuerzo .

ATTE: Four Ladies.

_**"Siempre alertas, siempre hermosas, siempre encantadoras y siempre letales, somos las damas del Lado Oscuro"**_


End file.
